


Tranquisitor

by IceFireThunder99



Series: Tranquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 2 different Lavellan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Clan Lavellan - Freeform, Companion Lavellan (Dragon Age), Dalish Elves, F/M, Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Nugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Templars (Dragon Age), Tranquil Mages, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFireThunder99/pseuds/IceFireThunder99
Summary: The story of the previously tranquil Olive Trevelyan and her time as the Inquisitor. (I'm adding tags as I go along)
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Female Hawke & Sebastian Vael, Female Inquisitor/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Female Hawke, Solas/Female Trevelyan, The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Series: Tranquisitor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024627
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long fic based on a bunch of small idea I had. I do hope everyone enjoys and I'll post when I can.

Olive struggled as she was dragged through the hall. Thanks to the cuffs restraining her she couldn’t use her magic and her smaller size didn’t help her against the two Templars trying to bring her to her destination. She kept pulling and pushing in some hope to get away but it was pointless.

She knew there was nothing she could do to escape but maybe she could slow them down. Just a few more seconds before she would have to meet her fate. Eventually though after all the struggling and begging they eventually made it to the door. This was the end of the line and Olive knew it. ‘This is it?’ Olive asked herself.

The young mage looked between the two Templars in hopes maybe just maybe they’d let her go. However the two just faced the door waiting for it to open. Any sympathy, regret, or common ground they had was gone. These people had spent years around each other but now Olive found no familiarity and part of her blamed herself.  
“Please, I didn’t do it.” The mage begged but neither of the Templars said anything as the door finally opened.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Please, I didn’t do it.’ Olive pleaded in her mind. Everything seemed foggy and all Olive could feel was an intense pain in her hand. ‘Pain… I can feel pain.’ Olive realized as she quickly opened her eyes and looked around. 

As she looked around Olive first noticed the numerous guards surrounding her. They seemed nervous but Olive was relieved to see they weren’t Templars. ‘This isn’t the circle.’ She thought as she looked around at the dark room surrounded by long empty cells. More pain shoots through her left hand and Olive then notices the strange green glow, which she assumed was the source of the pain.

She then heard the door loudly open and two strange women stepped in. The ginger woman in the hood stayed back a moment as the woman in armor began to circle Olive. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. Everyone who attended is dead… except for you.” The armored woman explained.

‘Conclave? What is she talking about?’ Olive thought to herself. She couldn’t remember anything about a Conclave and she wasn’t even sure how she got here to begin with. While the mage was trying to think what was going on she hadn’t noticed the woman in armor had stepped forward until she had forcefully pulled on Olive’s glowing hand.

“Explain this.” The woman demanded and Olive was silent for a moment. She couldn’t explain it. The last thing Olive could even remember was facing that dreaded door and having some dying hope that one of them would have mercy on her. The was at the circle but this wasn’t the circle and while she didn’t remember much about that room she knew this wasn’t it. Not only that but she could feel pain and fear again. Olive was still astonished at the fact she could feel again. 

Maker only knows how long she had been cut off from the world. By the length of her hair she guessed it had probably been a while. Her once shoulder length black hair was now much longer and even covered one of her violet eyes.

After thinking it over Olive finally answered. “I can’t… “ Was all she could think to say.

“What do you mean you can’t?” The armored woman practically yelled at Olive.

“I don’t know what that is or how it got there-” Olive started to explain but was cut off. “You’re lying!” The woman in the armor said as she stepped forward to grab Olive but was pulled away by the hooded woman who hadn’t spoken a word.

“We need her Cassandra.” The hooded woman pointed out before turning to Olive.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The hooded woman asked.

“I don’t remember anything about a Conclave. I just remember… I should be in the circle!” Olive tried to explain, seeming panicked at the end. She had just been there but Olive still couldn’t think of anything other than that old metal door and the two Templars she had begged for her life.

At the mention of the circle both the women, seeming confused, turned to each other. “She doesn’t… ?” The hooded woman started but was intercepted by the person Olive assumed was Cassandra.

“Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra stated.

Olive watched as Leliana nodded before leaving the dark prison. Cassandra then turned back to Olive and again walked back over to her. As Cassandra lowered herself to Olive’s level the mage moved back slightly, expecting another interrogation. To Olive’s surprise Cassandra simply uncuffs Olive instead. 

“What’s going on?” Olive asks once the cuffs are finally off.

As Cassandra pulled Olive off the ground she answered. “It… will be easier to show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olive had to fight and meets some of her new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to finish this sooner but life is how it is. I real appreciate the kudos and comments from the last chapter and hopefully ya'll like this as well.

Once Olive finally stepped outside into the cold she could barely believe her eyes. Not only could she feel the winter air but as she turned she could see a green storm like swirl in the sky but it clearly was no normal storm. 

“We call it the breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing passing hour.” Cassandra explained as Olive watched the green in the sky.

Cassandra had said more but Olive couldn’t turn away from the sky. She could clearly see the large stones and other material the green mass had gathered and watched as they swirled around what Olive assumed was the thing Cassandra had referred to as the Breach. Whatever this was Olive knew she couldn’t have done it. She had been tranquil, or that’s what she assumed, for Maker knows how long.

Suddenly the stinging in the mage’s hand returned and Olive fell to the ground in pain. “Each time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.” Cassandra explained as she helped Olive to her feet.

“What do you mean it’s the key?” Olive asked, looking from her hand and then back to Cassandra.

“To closing the breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours.” Cassandra answered. Even with the Seeker explaining everything Olive thought this was so much to take in. ‘I should be in the circle.’ Olive thought. She wasn’t even sure where she was or what happened to the circle. ‘The First Enchanter wouldn’t have just let me go.’ Olive remembered.

Even with all her confusion Olive knew now might not be the time to be asking questions. The sky had a giant hole in it and apparently she was the only one that could help. 

“I’ll do what I can.” Olive responded to Cassandra. ‘Maker help me.’ Olive prayed in her head.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they made their way closer to the forward camp Olive saw more of the damage, broken buildings, burning carts, and wounded soldiers. Hurt and frantic soldiers continued to pass them as Cassandra took the mage up a dirt path. Olive wanted to ask if this had been from the Breach but she remained silent.

Cassandra led Olive to the gates of the second bridge in silence and the mage had noticed as the two walked across the bridge that there were almost no soldiers. There were a few at the end and probably waiting for Olive and her companion. The Seeker walked ahead of Olive and as she followed she couldn’t help but stare at the green light coming from the sky. The view from the bridge was much clearer and now she could see what looked like balls of green fire hailing down to the ground around it.

They were almost across when Olive had noticed one of the bright green balls headed right toward them. Before she could warn anyone the fire ball had hurled itself at the bridge and Olive felt the stone under her feet crumble away. The mage covered her head with her arms as she began to hit the hard stones.

Once she had heard the ice below Olive looked up to see more green balls headed in her and Casandra’s direction. These ones only landed a few yards away and once they hit the ground Olive saw the demon that had been within the fire.

“Stay behind me!” Cassandra commanded as she charged forward to stop the demon in front of them.

Olive then noticed beside her another demon rising from the ground. She looked around quickly for something to defend herself when she noticed a staff a few feet away from her. Once she noticed the staff she quickly got to her feet and grabbed the staff beside her. She then turned and raised her staff to the slowly approaching demon.

Nothing. ‘Where’s my magic?’ Olive internally panicked. As the demon continued to approach Olive couldn’t find a way to use any of her magic. She continued to move back until she felt her legs hit the crates behind her. ‘This can’t be it.’ She thought as she watched the demon come closer. She had just gotten her mind back and the Maker wouldn’t be so cruel to let her die now.

Even though her magic wasn’t seeming to work she did notice that large spiked ball at the end of the staff. WIth the demon was still approaching Olive realized she didn’t have much she could do. Once the creature was in rage Olive, with all of her strength, bashed the demon in the head with the metal end of the staff.

The creature then stumbled back and while it covered it’s head in pain Olive quickly ran past it. She then turned to see Cassandra fighting another demon and there were several more on the snowy hill and further back on the ice. Without her magic Olive wasn’t sure what she could do. Cassandra was handling one demon but there were still several more approaching and Olive didn’t want to leave her to deal with them on her own.

While Olive was trying to think of a plan she hadn’t noticed the injured angry demon quickly charging at her. Out of the corner of her eye Olive noticed the giant claw headed right at her head and quickly ducked out of the way. She then turned to the enraged demon behind her and when she tried to raise the staff to take another swing the demon quickly knocked it out of her hand and onto the ice.

With her weapon gone Olive raised her hands to her head in order to provide her some protection from the incoming claws of the demon. Anticipating the attack of the demon, Olive stuck her hand out in an attempt to block the blow of the creature but before it could hit Olive felt a surge of lightning from her hand strike the demon. The chain of lightning felt stronger than she remembered and the demon fell to the ground.

Once the demon was dead Olive looked at her hand and saw small purple sparks. ‘Thank the Maker.’ Olive through as she reached for the staff that had been previously knocked out of her hand. After picking up the staff Olive turns back to the rest of the demons who had now gathered closer to her and Cassandra, who was fighting another demon. Olive aimed a blast of lightning at the closest demon and while it wasn’t as powerful as the previous one she could tell it did some damage. The attack had gotten the demons attention and as it quickly approached Olive readied herself for another fight.

Throughout the fight Olive could feel it becoming more and more difficult to use her magic or control it. She had managed to function well enough to defeat the creatures in front of them but once the last demon had fallen Olive felt exhausted. As Olive leaned against her staff she noticed Cassandra quickly approaching but this time her sword was pointed at the mage.

“Drop your weapon. Now.” Cassandra ordered pointing her sword at the scared mage. In a panic Olive let go of her staff and heard the loud clink of it hitting the ice beside her. “Alright. Have it your way.” Olive nervously responds looking between Cassandra and her sword.

“Wait.” Cassandra said while she put her sword away. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless.”

After hearing that Olive slowly moved to grab the staff beside her while keeping an eye on the Seeker. Once Olive grabbed the staff she quickly followed behind Casandra who had stopped a few feet ahead and turned back to Olive. “I should remember that you agreed to come willingly.” Cassandra said before the two continued on walking in silence.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’re getting close to the rift. You can hear the fighting.” Cassandra told Olive as the two climbed up the snowy stairs.

Olive stopped for a moment to try and listen. “Who’s fighting?” She asked as her and Cassandra continued forward.

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.” Cassandra answered back.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Olive could see what Cassandra was talking about. Up ahead were two large pillars and past them was what Olive assumed was once a town, but was now just rubble and burning buildings. In the middle of all the destruction and fighting she also saw the large green mass hanging in the sky. ‘That must be the rift.’ Olive though.

As they got closer she saw the group of soldiers fighting a demon. ‘There’s another mage.’ Olive thought, noticing the elf that was helping the soldiers. She then realized that aside from herself he had been the first mage she had seen since she woke up here. ‘I hope everyone’s okay.’ Olive wished.

Cassandra again charged forward to fight the demon in front of them while Olive stayed back. Olive raised her staff to attack the demon with more lightning but once she tried the attack all she saw was a small spark shoot forward. ‘Not again!’ Olive internally panicked. She just wanted this to be a sick joke by the maker but Olive knew the issue with her magic would have to be fixed later. Olive ran forward and instead of any spell she just hit the demon with the metal part of her staff.

As Cassandra struck the demon with her sword again Olive stepped backward toward what she assumed was called the rift. “Quickly, before more come through!” She heard someone yell behind her right before she felt someone pull on her left wrist. Her hand was then lifted to the rift and as the bright green glow returned so did the stabbing pain. The glow from her hand got stronger and Olive could feel the pull from the fade. She then heard a loud bang followed by the rift quickly sealing itself but up.

The stranger beside her released her wrist and Olive watched as the green glow and pain faded away again. She then turned to see who had grabbed her wrist and saw it was the elven mage she had noticed earlier. “What did you do?” She asked him, still quite confused from what happened.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” He responded. Olive then slowly looked down at her hand. “I closed that thing? How?” Olive asked before looking back at the mage beside her.

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake, and it seems I was correct.” The elven mage explained to her.

Before Olive could say anything Cassandra spoke up again. “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

“Possibly.” He said to Cassandra and then he turned back to Olive. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

“Good to know. Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” Olive heard behind her and when she turned to see who had spoken she saw a handsome dwarf holding an odd looking crossbow. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He introduced herself and winked at Cassandra.

“Are you with the Chantry?” Olive asked.

The mage beside her chuckled before speaking up. “Was that a serious question?”

“Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.” Varric told Olive.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.” Cassandra finally pipes up.

“Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” The dwarf responded to Cassandra. Olive could tell there they probably knew each other and she finally noticed the large crossbow the dwarf had.

“That’s a nice crossbow you have there.” Olive said.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” He responded, speaking fondly of his weapon.

Olive seemed confused when she heard that because she had never heard of someone giving their weapon a name. “You named your crossbow Bianca?” She asked.

“Of course, and she’ll be great company in the valley.” Varric happily answered. Before either could say anything else Cassandra stepped in between the two. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but-” Cassandra started to state but was interrupted by Varric. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Varric responded, smirking at the very annoyed armored woman in front of him.

Cassandra let out an ‘ugh’ sound as she turned around, clearly annoyed, and walked ahead of the group. Before Olive could turn to check on the woman she noticed the mage who had helped her earlier. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I’m pleased to see you still live.” He introduced himself.

Olive wasn’t really sure what to say. She wanted to ask about the mages, circle, the rift, or even what was going on. It was clear he knew something about her hand but before she could say anything Varric spoke up. “He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric mentioned.

“Thank you.” Olive said to Solas with a smile. She was both thankful and impressed that he had managed to save her from whatever the mark on her hand was. Now that she was getting a better look at Solas Olive noticed that he didn’t seem to be dressed like a circle mage and his staff looked old and like he had probably made it himself. ‘He’s an apostate.’ she realized. An apostate had saved her life.

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process.” Solas responded to her before walking over to speak to Cassandra. Despite being an apostate Olive though he seemed pretty friendly and he had been the only mage she had seen so far, which she realized was quite strange. Instead of finding an experienced circle mage the Chantry had gotten an apostate to heal her. A nice apostate, but he was still an apostate. Not only that but she realized Cassandra had been the only sign of Templar presence and the Seekers aren’t even Templars. ‘What’s going on?’ Olive wondered.

“Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Olive heard Cassandra say to Solas. The Seeker and Solas then began to continue onward. “Well, Bianca’s excited.” Varric commented as he and Olive quickly followed the two ahead of them. This just kept getting stranger for Olive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this and I will try to write longer chapters in the future. Have a wonderful day and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy.

After sealing the next rift Olive was incredibly relieved to have finally reached the forward camp. The large doors slowly opened and Olive, along with Solas and Varric, followed behind Cassandra. As they walked through the camp Olive saw Cassandra was leading them to a table where Leliana was arguing with two other men.

Olive could tell the older man was a part of the Chantry just by the way he was dressed. However she wasn’t sure about the younger man. He was dressed in shiny white and gold guard like armor and she guessed was an archer based on the large bow he had with him. When they got closer Olive could hear what they were saying. “You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” The older man argued. Both Leliana and the archer seemed pretty annoyed at this.

“I have caused trouble?” Leliana asked.

“We cannot do nothing. The Breach is still expanding.” The archer beside Leliana pointed out. His accent seemed familiar to Olive but she couldn’t quite place it.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” The man from the Chantry yelled at Leliana before turning to the archer beside her. “And you have no authority here.” He stated.

When Olive’s group got closer she noticed Varric’s expression was something between surprised and annoyed as he noticed the archer beside Leliana. “Choir boy?” Varric asked and the archer quickly turned to face them.

“Varric? What are you doing here?” The archer asked, seeming just as surprised to see them.

“I could be asking you the same question.” Varric responded. Cassandra then looked between Varric and the man he had referred to as Choir boy. “That’s Prince Sebastian?” She asked Varric. ‘Prince?’ Olive thought. So far there was a prince, a Seeker, and an apostate but Olive still hadn’t seen a single circle mage or templar.

Before Sebastian or Varric could respond Leliana had finally noticed the group. “You made it!” Leliana excitedly said before turning to the older man. “Chancellor Roderick this is-.” She started but was interrupted by the Chancellor.

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” The Chancellor demanded as he pointed at Olive.

“Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat.” Cassandra argued, becoming just as annoyed as Leliana and Sebastian were.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry.” The Chancellor responded. As the four continue to argue about what Olive assumed was probably political chantry matters Olive’s attention slowly drifted to the large green light in the sky. She really didn’t understand the point. Even if they did arrest her or pick a new Divine the Breach was still there and getting larger as more time passed. ‘This is all pointless.’ Olive realized.

“Shouldn’t we focus on closing the Breach?” Olive finally spoke up. The four in front of her. “You brought this on us in the first place!” The Chancellor yelled at her.

“She’s right. We still need to close the Breach.” Sebastian agreed with Olive. Cassandra then stepped forward and stood beside Sebastian at the table so she was in front of the Chancellor. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” The Chancellor said but Cassandra ignored him. “We can stop this before it’s too late.” She stated.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” The Chancellor asked, seeming hopeless.

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.” Cassandra said.

“But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana then suggested pointing toward the mountains.

The four continued to bicker a little longer but their arguing was interrupted by the loud sound of the Breach expanding again. Then Olive felt the pain return to her hand along with the bright green glow. Olive held her wrist in pain and watched as the glowing and pain subsided again.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra then asked her. ‘They want my opinion? I’m not even sure what’s going on.’ Olive internally panicked. As she looked at her hand she realized she may not have much longer at this rate. Even if she didn’t make it the Breach needed to be closed. 

“We should charge. I may not survive long enough for your trial.” Olive finally answered. Cassandra then turned back to Leliana. “Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” Cassandra ordered.

As Leliana began to walk away Sebastian stopped her. “I’m coming with you.” He stated.

“Shouldn’t you be with Hawke?” Varric then asked Sebastian. For a second the anchor seemed like he wanted to say something but chose not to. “That’s not important right now.” He responded before following Leliana, leaving Varric confused.

Olive and her companions then followed Cassandra as she headed through the camp. As they continued on Olive heard the Chancellor give them one last warning. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Olive couldn’t help but feel nervous once she jumped from the rubble and slowly approached the large rift now above her and the glow from her hand returned again. “Someone help me!” They heard a ghostly voice cry out of nowhere. “What’s going on here?” Another ghostly voice said. Olive recognized it as her own but it just didn’t sound right. Other than the odd echo her voice sounds so monoton. There was just no emotion, not even confusion.

‘I barely sounded like a person.’ She thought, now reminded of her previous state before the mark. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but…” Cassandra started to say.

They were then interrupted by a flash of light and when Olive looked again at the rift she saw a huge shadowy figure looming over the Divine. Olive watches as a ghostly figure of herself slowly walked into the room. Her face lacked any expression of fear or confusion and on her forehead was the brand of a sun.

Olive was tempted to feel her forehead now and see if the mark was still there but she knew she had to focus. “What’s going on here?” The ghostly tranquil asked.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia yelled. The Shadow figure didn’t even move. It simply said. “We have an intruder. Slay that thing.” Sounding repulsed by Olive.

With another flash of light all the ghostly figures were gone bad leaving just the large rift. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra began to question Olive.

“I don’t remember. I’m sorry.” Was the only answer Olive could give. 

While Olive was speaking with Cassandra she hadn’t noticed Solas walking closer to the rift. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” Solas said before turning back to the group. “This rift is not sealed but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons! Stand ready!” Cassandra shouted to war the soldiers and archers around them. Olive then watched as everyone prepared themselves for the fight and she stood under the rift.

‘Maker, I know I’m a mage and maybe you don’t like me but please don’t let this be the end for me.’ Olive prayed as she looked up at the rift.

Olive slowly raised her hand and began to open the Breach. Once it had ripped open a huge Pride demon fell out, knocking Olive off her feet. “Now!” Cassandra shouted from behind Olive.

Olive quickly scrambled to her feet as the soldiers charged the giant demon. Grabbing her staff and when she turned it on the pride demon Olive watched in frustration as all she could use was small sparks. If there wasn’t something more urgent going on she would have been tempted to throw the staff out of frustration.

However even in her anger she knew that wouldn’t help. Olive then noticed the shades coming out after the pride demon who was now fighting the soldiers. She could only use a small amount of her magic but it was enough to focus some electricity at the end of her staff. A Shade began to quickly approach her and since most the other soldiers were focused on the pride demon she was on her own.

Once the Shade was within range Olive quickly struck it with her staff as hard as she could in the side and watched as fell back and was stunned from the electricity. While it was still getting over the shock of the attack Olive attacked the demon again. This attack knocked the creature back even further. It was then that she saw the second Shade quickly approaching her.

When she hit the second Shade it hadn’t been as effective. The Shade recovered much quicker and started to attack Olive. She then quickly moved out of the way of the incoming demon claws. Now with the two Shades after her Olive took another hit at the weaker Shade. When her staff struck the Shade to her surprise another lightning chain came from her staff, killing the both the demons in front of her. Relieved to have her magic back again, she joined the fight against the larger demon.

As the fight continued on Olive was surprised how quickly her energy was drained. She tried to keep her distance from the pride demon as she used what little magic she still could. There were a few times that she had almost been struck by the large wips the creature was using. Cassandra and the rest of the soldiers had charged the demon and were keeping most of its attention. The demon had become weak enough to have a hard time defending itself against the Seeker and other soldiers.

While Cassandra kept it distracted Olive saw she had a clear shot to try and reach the rift. As Olive shot one last bolt of lightning at the demon she quickly and ran to get closer to the rift. Unfortunately that one last attack had gotten the attention of the pride demon and it was no longer focused on the soldiers at its feet. Before Olive had realized it the demon sent a blast of lighting in her direction. The charge of lighting barely missed Olive as she was quickly pulled back by someone behind her. When she quickly turned to see who had saved her, Olive was surprised to see the archer from earlier beside her preparing to fire another arrow.

Now that the demon seemed focused back on the soldier nearest to it Olive quickly got back to her feet and ran to the rift hoping nothing else would get in her way. After she finally managed to get close enough to the rift Olive raised her hand like she had before. The pain in her hand was more severe than before as Olive tried to force the rift closed again. Once the rift finally sealed there was a flash of bright light before Olive watched as everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is curious the idea of making Sebastian an Inquisitor companion come from a chat I had in a Discord group I'm in. From this point there are going to be quite a lot of cannon changes but it'll still be very much Inquisition. Have a wonderful day and thank you for all the kudos and comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talli and Blue Lavellan were sent by their Keeper to observe the Conclave. Much to Talli's disappointment, they're very late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 4 done. I hope you all enjoy. Happy sixth birthday Inquisition!

As the sun began to set past the trees Talli finally decided it was time for her and her companion, Blue, to take a short break. The two had been sent from the Dalish clan Lavellan with the goal of spying on the rumored Conclave. The white haired elf sat down on a nearby log and she pulled out the faded map their Keeper had provided her. To Talli’s relief they didn’t have much longer to travel until they reached their destination.

After the series of terrible events that had been their travel Talli couldn’t wait to finally get back to her clan. ‘Just look around, take notes, and go home.’ Talli happily reminded herself. The journey hadn’t gone great but Talli was grateful for the new sword she had been gifted from her grandmother for the trip. While Talli had been reading her map she hadn’t noticed that her much sneaker partner had wandered off until she heard the loud distressed squeak of a nug.

When Talli looked up to find the source of the sound she was surprised to see Blue approaching her holding a very panicked hog-tied nug. Once the ginger elf stood in front of Talli she dropped the scared nug down and Talli watched a few seconds while it wiggled in a pointless struggle to free itself. With a bewildered expression Talli looked back up at the small archer in front of her. “Blue, why do you have a nug?” Talli asked.

“I caught it.” Blue stated, as if dropping a panicked nug at someone’s feet was normal.

“Why?” Talli asked, looking between Blue and the nug.

“To eat it.” Blue answered, annoyed Talli wasn’t figuring this out on her own. Once Blue has answered, Talli slowly put her map back in her bag and stood up from the log. Talli let out a sigh knowing they didn’t have time for this. They were already a day late due to some ill timed wolves. “Let the poor thing go.” Talli suggested.

“I’m starving. We haven’t had anything to eat since this morning.” Blue argued, crossing her arms. True, in their rush to make up for wasted time Talli had skipped their midday meal but she just wanted to finish the last part of the trip. “We don’t have enough time to cook an entire nug. We need to get to the Conclave. You still need to kill it.” Talli pointed out as she looked the nug over. It wasn’t the biggest nug she’d seen and seemed a bit undernourished which didn’t surprise Talli considering the cold and snow.

“I was actually hoping you’d do that.” Blue quietly said. Talli looked back at her friend in confusion at that. ‘I don’t even want the nug.’ Talli though. Even if they did decide to cook it Talli knew Blue would just eat most of the creature on her own. “I’m not killing the nug.” Talli stated.

“Why not?” Blue asked, clearly irritated.

“You can kill it yourself.” Talli answered. Blue then looked away from her friend and at the still wiggling nug. “I don’t really like killing them. They twitch and squeal and just freak me out. They twitch even after they die.” Blue complained.

Part of Talli wanted to laugh at her friend's logic but knew better and just smiled. Having Blue be hungry, irritated, and offended wouldn’t make for a fun rest of the journey. “Then let the nug go. I won’t kill it and you don’t want to. So what’s the point?” Talli asked with a smile.

“I’m hungry.” Blue said, restating her reason. At this point Talli realized they were going in circles. If she told Blue to let it go Blue would just insist she was hungry but Talli also knew they were already late as it was. They had no more travel food and even Talli’s own stomach was starting to complain. Then the idea hit her. “If you let it go we can get some food at Haven before the Conclave.” Talli suggested, her friendly smile growing.

It took Blue a few seconds to think it over but she finally let out a sigh. “Fine.” She relented and then crouched down to untie the poor nug. Once to rope around it’s little legs were cut Blue watched, rather annoyed, as the scared nug quickly scrambled away.

Blue then stood back up and put her knife back in it’s sheath which was old and worn out, much like the rest of her armor. Talli herself had received a new sword and armor for the trip so she was still surprised to see Blue still in the same weathered leather armor she had still worn after two years.

It was a usual practice of her clan that anyone taking long journeys would receive new weapons and armor, so Talli knew it had nothing to do with her grandmother being the Keeper. “You didn’t get any new armor?” Talli asked.

Blue looked over the old material she was wearing covered in scratches and holes. It was very obvious not Dalish and Talli had remembered when Blue had returned to the clan with it. Blue had made the excuse she found it on some dead human scout and despite the numerous threats of her Keeper and aunt to throw out the ‘shemlen trash’, as they had called it, Blue had never relented. It would usually insite yet another fight between them and Blue but it never changed. She had still managed to hold onto her ‘shemlen trash’ and even referred to her armor as that with some pride. It had been Blue’s ‘shemlen trash’ and to her that’s all that mattered.

“No. My armor’s fine.” Blue answered with a shrug.

“It’s two years old and falling apart.” Talli pointed out. As if to prove the taller elf’s point a piece of the shoulder pad fell to the ground next to Blue’s feet. Blue seemed unfazed as she reached down and picked up the old leather. “If you had asked the Keeper she would have given you some new armor.” Talli nervously suggested.

Bringing up the Keeper was always a coin toss with Blue. She’d either usually grumble and stomp away or mock the old woman who led their clan. It had been that way since Talli and Blue where teenagers and Blue had started rebelling against the rules. Lucky for Talli, Blue had chosen the mocking route this time. “I could, but then I’d be subjected to another lecture about how I should ‘give thanks to Andruil’ or some shit like that.” Blue grumbles, doing a poor impression of the Keeper’s voice at the end.

“That might do you some good.” Talli muttered under her breath.

“What?” Blue asked, not quite hearing what Talli said. Not wanting to cause a fight Talli just signed and smiled. “Nothing.” She responded.

“Maybe you can tell your grandmother to get off my back. I’m not a child anymore and I can make my own choices.” Blue complained as the two elves finally began to move ahead on their path.

At that Talli let out a giggle. “Yes, you are truly a paragon of maturity.” She joked. At that Blue did appear offended but Talli couldn’t help but smile at what she thought was a clever joke.

“Don’t laugh at me-!” Blue started to yell but was cut off as a powerful force sent the two flying to the ground. Before Talli could even sit up Blue was back on her feet and had an arrow ready to fire. “What was that?” Blue practically yelled as she turned in every direction to find the threat. When Talli got up she also looked around but left her sword sheathed and her shield on her back. The plants and ground around them had also been blown back from the blast and many of the trees around them had been uprooted.

Talli could tell by the direction of the damage where the blast had come from and after a few seconds of waiting she signalled for Blue to put her bow away. The archer looked around one more time before slowly putting her bow and arrow away. As Talli followed the direction of the destruction Blue quickly followed behind and eventually the two reached the top of a large cliff that looked over a snowy valley.

Blue looked down at the burning valley as Talli pulled out a spyglass she’d been gifted before they had left. As Talli looked through the bronze cylinder she faintly saw across the valley the charred and crumbling remains of what was once the Temple of Sacred Ashes. ‘All those people…’ Talli realized watching the burning remains of where they should have been. They were late and lucky but she knew most others weren’t.

Talli watched in horror though the spyglass as the once holy building now burned. It wouldn’t mean much to the Dalish but she knew many other people considered the temple sacred. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Talli then turned to her companion and handed the spyglass over without a word. Once Blue had been looking through the spyglass herself Talli then noticed the bright green glow coming from what was once dusk.

As she looked up Talli remained silent when she finally looked up at what she was horrified to see a giant hole in the sky. “What is that?” Blue nervously asked as she slowly handed the spyglass back to Talli.

Still stunned, it took Talli a few moments before she answered the question. “That was the Conclave.” She quietly answered.

Looking surprised Blue looked between Talli and what would have been their destination. “Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit short. As I mentioned this is will get very cannon divergent but will still very much follow the plot of Inquisition. Blue and Talli are some of my other Inquisitors I have but for this story they will be having different roles.
> 
> Here is some sketches of my Inkys (and a few Hawke/Wardens) if anyone is curious as to what they look like: https://fandombird123.tumblr.com/post/623089073023762432/i-have-never-posted-any-of-my-da-art-on-here
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day. I truly appreciate all the kudos and comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've very sorry that it has taken me so long to finish the 5th chapter. This one is longer then the other 4 and I'm hoping from now on that most the chapters are going to be longer. I hope ya'll enjoy and have a wonderful day.

Olive could faintly hear the birds sing outside as she made her way through the long circle hallway. Every once in a while she could see one fly by the windows that lined the large hallway. As she slowly walked, trying not to drop the several heavy books she was carrying, the chirping of birds was interrupted by frantic footsteps quickly getting closer to Olive.

Before Olive could even turn around she felt someone slam into her back and Olive stumbled forward a bit. She was able to catch herself but one of the larger books from the stack she was holding hit the ground with a loud thud. “I’m so sorry.” A feminine voice beside Olive exclaimed as she bent down to pick up the fallen book. Olive was surprised to see a young red headed woman she didn’t recognize had been the person who bumped into her.

“It’s okay. No harm done.” Olive said with a smile as the young woman placed the book back on the top of the pile Olive was holding. It was then that Olive noticed the woman was dressed in an old worker’s shirt and pants. Those were definitely not what the mages wore and Olive knew she wasn’t a Templar, at least not one who had worked at the Circle.

“Sorry about that.” The redheaded woman nervously apologized again.

“Thank you. Are you lost?” Olive asked with a smile.

The woman let out a nervous laugh before looking around the hallway. “Um… The Knight Commander’s office is… ?” The woman nervously began to ask.

‘She must be one of the new Templars then.’ Olive then thought to herself. With that in mind it didn’t surprise Olive that the woman was lost. The Circle was often compared to a maze and while any mage or Templar who lived there usually knew their way around, the newbies always had a hard time getting around.

“Two floors up, fifth room to the left.” Olive happily directed the stranger.

The woman let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I just arrived and this place is like a maze.” She thanked Olive.

“You didn’t know? All new Templars get their own maps of the building. The Knight Commander hates losing the new ones.” Olive said sarcastically. She could tell the new Templar probably hadn’t gotten her sarcasm by the nervous expression that had returned to her face. Olive couldn’t hold back her laughter and let out a short giggle.

“It’s a joke. It’s not that big once you’ve been here a while.” Olive then said, still smiling.

“Oh… thank you for the directions.” The Templar woman responded, a little red from embarrassment.

“I’m Olive Trevelyan.” Olive introduced herself, balancing the books as best she could to stick her hand out. The Templar then looked between the mage and her hand.

“I’m Bella Ruffer.” The redhead responded before hesitantly shaking the mage's hand. Olive was happy to see the new Templar was smiling and seemed a little more relaxed.

“It’s nice to meet you Bella.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bella… ?” Olive muttered to herself as she returned to the waking world. ‘It was a dream? But the Circle… where is Bella?’ Olive thought to herself as she began to remember her friend. The memories slowly started coming back to her. Bella had been a Templar and they had been good friends. ‘She must be back at the Circle.’ Olive then realized. She tried to think back and remember where her friend was but as she tried to think about it harder Olive’s head began to grow sore.

As Olive sat up, the loud sound of something hitting the floor interrupted her thoughts. Olive turned to see a nervous elven woman standing near the door with a wooden box at her feet. “Oh! I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” The woman quickly exclaimed.

“Where am I?” Olive asked.

Without answering her, the elf falls to her knees where she’s standing and Olive was unsure how to respond. ‘Did I say something wrong?’ She wondered to herself.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” The elf said, facing the ground. “You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.”

At the reminder of the mark Olive then looked down at her hand. There was a faint glow coming from her hand but Olive was more relieved that the pain seemed to be gone. “I need to get back to the Circle.” Olive stated with some urgency.

The elf woman seemed very confused as she slowly rose from the ground. “The Circle? But they… I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said at once!” The elf said as she rushed out of the room before Olive could get another word out.

Alone again, Olive slowly got out of the bed. Looking around the large room, Olive then noticed the snow falling outside through the windows. ‘It doesn’t snow at the Circle.’ She remembered. She could only remember a few times in her life she had seen snow and only once had been during her time in the Circle. 

As Olive began to walk around the room she noticed a large metal cage in the corner, and inside was a large black bird. She slowly approached in and the bird just watched her. The bird just tilted it’s head curiously and watched mage as she turned her attention from the bird to the table in the opposite corner. She noticed the note on the table and picked it up.

‘This must be the healer’s notes.’ Olive realized as she read it over. While she read Olive had to continually push her long black hair from her face. She thought it had been much shorter when she was in the circle but she wasn’t sure how long ago that had been. ‘I should find something to tie it back.’ Olive though when she again had to push her hair from her face. Annoyed, the mage just put the note down and began to search the table for anything she could use as a hair tie.

After not finding anything she then turned to check the shelf standing beside the birdcage. She was relieved when she finally found a short ribbon she figured could do the job. Olive then tied her long hair back in a tight bun. She had remembered that Bella had used to tie her hair back the same way on days she had to wear her helmet. ‘Does she even know where I am?’ Olive wondered.

Relieved that her hair was now tied back and out of her face, Olive approached the door. ‘That Cassandra woman will want to speak to me. Maybe she knows how I can get back to the Circle.’ She thought. She really hadn’t had much of a chance to speak with the Seeker before for obvious reasons, so this time Olive was hoping she could get some actual answers.

Olive stopped in front of the door when she heard quite whispering on the other side. She had figured they were guards but was surprised when she opened the door and was met by a large crowd. Once they had finally noticed her the people went silent and she could see the shocked expressions on the people’s faces as they finally saw her. 

‘What did I do?’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Blue couldn’t believe this. Despite her endless protests Talli had insisted they continue onto Haven. So there they were just outside the large wooden gates. Blue hadn’t made it easy for her companion and had made sure her objections were known the entire way but Talli had trucked on. At some point Blue had wondered if she could just climb up a tree to prove her point, but knew Talli would have no problem carrying the much smaller elf the rest of the way.

When they had finally reached the gates Blue had finally silenced her complaining and just glared at the happy warrior beside her. “So… what are we doing here?” Blue asked as she looked up at the wooden wall in front of them.

“We need to get information for the Keeper.” Talli said with a smile. Blue then rolled her eyes.

“We need to get information about the Conclave, but that’s gone. Now, let’s just turn around.” Blue said as she turned to head back. Before the small rogue could take a step away she felt Talli’s strong hand grab her left wrist and pull her toward Haven’s entrance. “Hey!” Blue protested as Talli dragged her through the gate.

“Blue, the Conclave is gone but the Keeper’s going to want to know what happened.” Talli explained as she continued into the town. Blue contemplated just letting her body go limp to make it harder for Talli, but the more rational part of her brain knew that plan was useless. Talli was pretty strong so Blue’s dead weight would be nothing to the warrior.

Blue simply walked behind her clanmate, eventually tugging her sleeve free from Talli’s grasp. As Blue continued to walk behind the taller elf she kept an eye on the people around them. She had noticed some soldiers, chantry sisters, some civilians, and the occasional Templar or mage. Blue wasn’t too knowledgeable on human politics but at least knew mages and Templars in the same place was pretty odd. Maybe they had been stragglers from the Conclave but Blue still felt like this meant trouble.

“This is a bad idea.” Blue whispered to Talli.

“Come on.” Talli happily said, ignoring the smaller elf’s warning.

“There are so many shem. Someone’s going to notice us!” Blue complained louder this time.

“First of all, the word is shemlen. Secondly, no one will pay attention if you don’t cause a scene.” Talli calmly stated as she continued onward.

The two noticed a line of people waiting beside a path. Some guards were blocking the people from stepping on the path. As the two stepped closer Talli could clearly see over the human’s shoulders but Blue was having a much harder time. 

“What is it?” Blue whined. The smaller elf had tried jumping a few times but that method only got her a limited glimpse and she eventually gave up. “Well?” Blue asked as she turned to Talli.

Talli looked forward, trying to see what it was the crowd was so focused on. She noticed a young human woman with raven black hair and violet eyes walking by. The people seemed shocked and some even scared as she walked by and Talli could see why. The woman had a tranquil brand on her forehead that was made even more obvious by the way she tried her hair back.

“She’s tranquil.” Talli muttered.

“What?” Blue asked.

Before Talli could answer someone ran into Talli’s side and she took a step back. The Chantry sister who bumped into her stumbled back a few feet. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Talli attempted to apologize but the human woman didn’t seem to be paying much attention as she quickly ran off muttering something Talli couldn’t understand.

“She said something about a ‘Herald of Andraste’.” Blue told Talli as she continued to try and look over the crowd. 

“Putting those big ears to use?” Talli joked as she nugged the smaller elf’s shoulder.

“Dhava ‘ma masa.” Blue muttered to her companion, clearly very annoyed.

“Come on. We need to figure out what’s going on.” Talli says with a smile as she began to walk away from the crowd as Blue quickly followed behind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Olive still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. She had, for some reason, agreed to help the new Inquisition. On top of that apparently people had been calling her the Herald of Andraste. ‘Why would they want me to be the Herald of Andraste?’ She thought to herself as she wandered around Haven. This has been the first chance she had to look around the busy town that resembled a war camp more than the small village it was intended to be.

The young mage passed the open doors of the large church that towered over the rest of the old town. “So you’ve just been laying about in Haven for two years?” She heard as she passed by and turned to see that to the left of the entrance stood Varric questioning the Archer who had saved her life. Olive then noticed that the archer wasn’t dressed like the others. Had much nicer armor that seemed vaguely familiar to her. ‘Maybe he’s from the free marches.’ Olive wandered.

“I have not been ‘laying about’. I arrived here only half a year ago.” The archer responded to Varric. The dwarf only seemed more annoyed by this answer.

“What happened to taking back the throne?” Varric asked in frustration.

“I felt I could serve better with the Chantry.” The archer calmly answered Varric. He seemed to have enough and Varric then turned and walked away from the conversation incredibly annoyed.

The archer simply watched as he walked away seeming a bit confused. “I take it you two know each other.” Olive said, finally approaching the man in front of her. As the man turned to look at her he paused when he noticed her mark. He seemed to want to say something but chose not to and just smiled.

“We spent some time together in Kirkwall.” He said. ‘What is a Prince doing in Kirkwall?’ Olive asked herself. She had remembered hearing about Kirkwall when she was much younger but she didn’t think they had any royalty there.

“What were you doing in Kirkwall?” Olive nervously asked.

“I was a Chantry brother there for a while. Then I met Hawke and well…” He began to answer but seemed nervous. “You probably know the rest.” 

‘Who’s Hawke?’ Olive wandered. She’d never heard of anyone named Hawke and certainly not in Kirkwall. “I don’t actually know the rest. Who’s Hawke?” She nervously said. The man then turned back to her, clearly bewildered by her comment. ‘Is Hawke someone important?’

“You don’t know who Hawke is? She was the Champion of Kirkwall and even served as the Viscountess.” He explained . Olive had never heard of Kirkwall having a champion and last she heard there was a Viscount in charge.

“When did Kirkwall get a Champion?” Olive asked.

“About seven years ago… She’s no longer in Kirkwall though.” The archer answered as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Olive wasn’t sure what it was but something about talking about the champion was clearly making him anxious.

“I don’t think you told me your name.” Olive said in an attempt to change the subject. 

“I am Sebastian Vael, prince of Starkhaven.” Sebastian introduced himself. Olive was stunned for a moment as she finally realized why he had seemed so familiar. The armor was distinctly from Starkhaven and Olive had remembered hearing about the youngest prince years ago. None of the stories were very flattering and she couldn’t believe the man in front of her was the same boy from those stories.

“It’s nice to meet you Prince Sebastian. I’m Olive Trevelyan.” Olive said with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you serah Trevelyan. If you are ever in need of my services again then you need only ask.” Sebastian offered with a smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Olive continued to wander around the small town she felt a little bit of joy at seeing a familiar face. When she walked up the steps to three small houses Olive noticed the apostate, Solas, that had fought beside her at the temple. He was dressed much more casually and his staff didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight.

“The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all.” Solas said as she approached him. 

“Am I riding in on a shining stead?” Olive jokingly responded. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit the thought appealed to her a little. Before she had been taken to the circle her mother had given her a few riding lessons and Olive could barely remember how happy it had made her as a child.

“I would have suggested a Griffin, but sadly they’re extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.” Solas said with a smile and Olive followed as Solas made his way to the front of the stone fence that surrounded the houses.

“How have you been?” Solas asked, turning to face the mage beside him.

“I can dream again, feel again, so I’d consider that an improvement.” Olive said with a shrug. “I’m not quite sure how though. If I was really tranquil then shouldn’t this be impossible?” She still couldn’t really understand it. Seven years she had been cut off from the fade and magic and suddenly everything was just back. She had always believed Tranquility would be a permanent punishment. ‘Punishment? A punishment for what?’ Olive wandered to herself. ‘Why was I being punished?’ Olive couldn’t remember.

“The mark on your hand seems to have reestablished your connection to the fade.” Solas then told her.

“The mark cured me?” Olive muttered to herself as she looked down at the faint glow of her hand.

“As long as you have that mark your connection to the fade should remain.”

Olive couldn’t help feel relieved hearing that. Part of her wondered why this elven apostate of all people seemed to know so much about the mark on her hand, and even saved her life. She had been in the circle for years and never heard of anything like it but the apostate in front of her seemed confident in his knowledge of it. “Varric said you prevented this thing from killing me.” Olive finally said after a moment of silence. “How did you do that?”

“You think an apostate like me wouldn’t know a simple healing spell?” Solas asked in response. She could tell it was a joke by the smirk on his face, but Olive still felt a little nervous. “ That’s not what I meant… and this isn’t a simple wound.” She quietly said.

“No it is not. I’ve learned many things during my time in the fade.” Solas said as he turned to look at Haven from the top of the stairs. “You traveled in the fade? What’s it like?” Olive asked in astonishment. She had heard about the dreamers in the circle but had never met one.

Solas happily began to explain his time in the fade and his time in ancient ruins and dreaming of lost civilizations. Olive let him go on, only asking the occasional question. The whole thing fascinated her and Solas seemed happy to be talking about the subject. Eventually he had stopped talking and turned to look at the minimal view of Haven they had from where standing.

“I will stay, at least until the Breach is closed.” Solas finally said, still facing the village.

“Was that in doute?” Olive asked.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forced and unlike you, I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution.” Solas explained. Olive hadn’t thought much about it until that point but he was right. She had been able to walk around and talk to other people without much disturbance despite being both a mage and tranquil. No Templar had tried to stop her doing anything and she really hadn’t seen many since she arrived. She hadn’t stopped to consider that her freedom was due to the mark on her hand, or that Solas wasn’t allowed the same protection.

‘I won’t let them hurt him or any of the mages here.’ Olive declared to herself. She knew she had gotten lucky but many of the tranquil may never find a cure and she knew she could never let another mage suffer that way. “I do… You came here to help Solas. I won’t let them hold that against you.” Olive said with more confidence than she expected.

“How would you stop them?”

“However I had to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elf Translations:  
> Dhava ‘ma masa= Kiss my ass.  
> Provided by:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7826183

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day.


End file.
